Got a secret Gotta keep it
by H2o and TVD lover
Summary: What if Elena had a sister?What if that sister was also Percy and Anabeth's daughter?She went to camp after her adoptive parents died,now she is back. How would the series would go with her in the storyline?
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1-Birth,and adoption**

Percy had been transformed into a vampire three weeks ago and now he was in the waiting room because Anabeth was in a while a very old looking doctor came out.''You have a daughter,but we're losing your has 6 hours at you wish to see her?''He said and Percy nodded,and they went into the was looking pale,and weak but still she was smiling to the child in her arms.

''What are we going to name her?''Percy asked.

''I was thinking about because of Zoe for our dead friend''Anabeth said

''Vanessa Nathalia Zoe Jackson I love it''Percy said and Anabeth handed her to had blonde hair like Anabeth and a lighter shade of my eyes.I handed her again to Anabeth and went to compell the doctor.''No matter what happens,no one enters this off the machine that checks her heartbeat''The doctor nodded,turned off the machine and left the snapped Anabeth's neck and returned with a blood bag,which Anabeth drank.

''We won't be able to raise her,she will need to live with a family of humans''Anabeth said and Percy nodded sadly.''I know,if we give her to my cousin Grayson?He just married,and is having trouble she knows we're demigods''Percy said.''The founders of Mystic Falls are aware of vampires,do we tell them?''Percy said.''The time we lie nothing good 'll be together in this''Anabeth said

**2 months later**

The three Jacksons pulled in front of the Gilbert was holding Vanessa,while Percy knoecked on the opened it.''What brings you here Percy?''Grayson said before him into a brotherly hug.

''We should do this inside''Percy said and they entered where they saw Miranda holding a baby.''Not that you couldn't concieve?''Percy asked.''We adopted''Miranda said.''What brings you here?''Grayson asked again.''We're dead''Anabeth spoke for the first time and Grayson took out a gun with wooden bullets.''Let us explain,please''Percy begged and they sat.''A vampire turned me for fun when Anabeth was had some complications during birth,so I had to turn wanted for you to raise her''Percy said.''What's her name?''Miranda asked.''Vanessa Nathalia Zoe Jackson,but if you adopt her it will be don't want her to know we aren't her parents until she is old enough''Anabeth said

''We'll raise her''Miranda said''Unde one condition''Grayson said and they nodded.''When she is 17 she will get to know you and we tell her''they exchaged a look before saying ''agreed''

That way Vanessa Gilbert was brought into the world and Vanessa Jackson was forgotten

**Part 2-Discovery**

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I just burried my ?Why did they have to die?

''Vanessa,can we talk to you?''My second cousin Percy asked me

''Sure''I said an we walked to where his wife was.

''What do you waant to talk about?''I asked

''Miranda and Grayson weren't your real parents,we are''His wife, Anabeth said

''What?You don't look a day over 23,you can't be my parents''I asked

''We are your parents,wew would like for you to spend the summer with us in New York,so you can meet your extended family''Percy said

''I'll think about it''I said and went to the falls.

''What are you doing her?''Tyler asked me

''I just discovered that I was birth parents want me to go and meet my family in New York''I said

**Part Three-Camp and going back**

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

Some months ago I discovered that I am a demigod,but of the new mother is a daughter of Athena and my father a son of some reason no one can understand I have the power to talk to animals,to control the elments and the weather;I am planning to finish high school in Mystic thouhgh I love the camp I miss Elena,Jeremy,ad all of my 's it,I'm going back home.

''Mom,dad.I want to go back''I told my three months I started calling them mom and dad.

''Where?''Mom asked

''To Mystic Falls,I want to finish High School there.I will come on the summer''I said and my parents looked at each other

''Okay''Dad said

''Thank you!''I said


	2. Chapter 2

**I will be putting in the story cover a photo of Vanessa.**

**-****Kids of the demigods:**

**1.****Silena Grace-Jason and Piper**

**2.****John Castellan-Thalia and Luke,Thalia quitted the hunters and Luke was resurected.**

**3.****Tyler and Alexander Grace-Jason and Piper**

**4.****Isabella and Katelynn Castellan-Thalia and Luke**

**-****Demigod kids couples:**

**1.****John and Isabella**

**2.****Tyler and Katelynn**

**3.****Alexander and Silena**

**-****Love triangles involving OC:**

**1.****Tyler/Caroline/OC**

**2.****Klaus/OC/Kol**

**3.****Elena/Salvatore Brothers/OC**

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

''So,you're going back?''Bella asked me,we were all at the all I mean,our gang of pranksters as our parents and the gods called us,it's:Tyler,Silena,Kate,Alex,John,Bella and me.

''Yeah''I said

''It'll be hard controlling them''Silena said

''Hey''All of the boys said faking being offended

''I miss my family''I said causing them to look at me

''We are your family''Alex said

''You're my bio family,but I grew up considering Elena and Jeremy my siblings.I still consider them my family ,I have checked on Elena and Jeremy some times and I learned that they both dated vampires.I can't have her going for a death wish''I said

''You're going knowing that there are vampires in town?You'll get yourself killed''John said

''I won in sword fighting in my first first time I shot an arrow it hit the middle.I can take care of myself,but I still need your help with something''I said catching their attention

''With what?''Tyler asked,he was the _'prank master'_

''I will need help to get enough mist to fool everyone for at least te whole night,who's in?And since I am going back in time for the masquerade I want for all you to go with me to the party''I asked and they all agreed

**Next day**

We finished with my makeup/mist and were preparing the pegasis.

''Good girl''I said while petting Skye(Skey is my snow white pegasi)

''Are the other pegais ready?''Kate asked

''Skye said that if you wanted you could use Blackjack''I said

''No,thanks''They all said,while I got my luggage in Skye's back.

''Who's riding with me?''I asked leaving them confused

''Why would we ride with you?''Alex asked

''I need for someone to fly her home''I said and John went over.

**Two hours later**

Elena and Matt were fighting in the house,maybe we should go directly to the party.

''Let's go directly to the mansion?''Tyler asked and we all went

**Some time later**

I was dancing with Alexander,extrangely Silena let me borrow were dancing normally and I started feeling blood curling down my back and pain.

''Alex..''I started worriedly and he saw the blood.

''Let's get you out of here''He said and I nodded,we went back to whre the rest where.

''What's wrong?''Bella asked.

''I must be linked to somebody''Alex said and I felty pain and blood in my arm

''It's elena,it must be her''I said

''Well,where is she''Silena asked,I closed my eyes and pictured her in my head like Lady Hecate thought me.

''by the forest''I said and with help of the twins I walked there with them only to see Elena as hurt as me.

''Katherine?''Jeremy asked

''Vanessa''I said.''What are you doing with the bitch?''I asked

''Trying to kill her''Elena said almost as weak as I ,with some of my strenght I managed to het to the pcinic table and dragged Alex to the dance floor,the same with Isa and John,and Tyler and Katelynn.

**Sometime later**

A teen,Stefan Salvatore I guess joined us.

''Elena''He said when he looked at me he became angry and confused.''My name is Vanessa,not Katherine''I said

''We're okayI'm took away the pain and I think we're healing''Elena told him

''I know but I think you should definitely see a doctor anyway''Stefan said

''I will. I heard about Katherine, is it true? Is she really gone?''Elena said

''Yeah, I was so worried about you''Stefan said after that I left

**Sometime later**

Elena and I were walking in the parking lot to go home,i got this really bad feeling and then everything went black

**Before you say that the ones who are dating are cousins I realized taht while wrtting the chapter,so in this story Jason and Thalia re cousins,Thalia's mom took Jason in when his mother passed away.**

**If you want to see the dresses I will have the links in my profile.**


	3. HIATUS

**Sorry if I am not updating for a while.**

**This story is in HIATUS**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read**


End file.
